


i'll take ya dancin

by persephassax



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephassax/pseuds/persephassax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wishes he could give Finn and Rey more than a quick rest from the trials of war neither of them went looking for, something more beautiful and honest than neon lights, dive bars, and the sweet taste of fermented fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll take ya dancin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even a star wars fan. i'm not supposed to be here. 
> 
> title comes from [take ya dancin](https://youtu.be/8kB-kep46Yc) by Say Hi.

Poe looks down at the two heads, bowed in sleep, resting on his chest. One shorn short and dark, the other with its brown hair parted down the middle to reveal a line of pale skin. 

He has one arm each around Finn and Rey, holding them close in the back of the motor-rickshaw they climbed into after the third bar. The two of them sacked out almost immediately, laughing, drunk, pressing kisses to each other's lips and his cheeks. 

They turn a corner and Rey's head rolls, her forehead pressing into the soft skin behind his clavicle. Her lips are parted as she breathes deeply. Her cheekbones catch the light from the kaleidoscope of signs rushing by. Her eyelashes are dark pressed against her skin and, in the artificial light of the port city night, she looks pale and delicate. Poe wonders how she ever made it on her own all that time in the desert. (Then he thinks of her hands around his wrists like a vice, leaving him at the mercy of her wicked mouth, and he doesn't have to ask.)

He brings a hand up to pull Finn in a little closer. He rolls in towards Poe's body heat, hand coming up to rest on Poe's stomach, above the waist of his pants. Poe, not entirely sober himself, can't stave sentimentality and presses a kiss to the crown of Finn's head. His unexpected savior, in more ways than one.

Poe huffs out a laugh, who would have thought, Poe Dameron, the fearless flight risk of the Resistance, brought to bear by two youngsters too serious and too lonely to know anything about fun. Poe thinks he must be familiar with every bar, watering hole, and lonely hearts' dive in four arms of the Galaxy. But it was Finn's desperate daring, and Rey's solemn stubbornness that finally grounded him. 

Maybe it's not so surprising. 

But they're fighting a war, and the two kids holding on to him, in the dreamless sleep of the well-liquored, have somehow managed to get pulled into the center of it all. Something in his chest pulls tight at the thought of how many years they have already lost to this war, and how many more there are still to come before they're free of it. 

Poe pulls them both in tight, suddenly needing to feel the weight and shape of them in his arms. Finn mumbles but doesn't wake. Rey blinks her eyes open; muzzy and slow to focus, she turns those brown depths on him. A rare smile pulls at her lips. 

"Hi," she says, "Don't look sad." 

She stretches up, hand on his chest, to press her lips against his. He returns her kiss. She smiles again at him and he is helpless against returning it. She presses her face back into his neck, letting out a little sigh. She reaches out her hand to thread her fingers through Finn's, her thumb stroking Poe's stomach before her breathing goes deep once more. 

Poe thinks that if he can give them this; a moment of peace in a war, a memory of what it feels like to hold the hand of someone you know won’t let go on a dark dance floor. Just one moment when the darkness isn’t lurking danger, and where laughter can fill air. 

He wishes he had something better than neon lights and the name of every dive in half the port cities in the Republic to give them. But after this, they’ll have to make do with the only things he has left; the breath in his lungs, the work of his hands, and all the love of them woven into the tattered fabric of his soul.

He leans back against the seat, letting the blurriness in his head match the rocking of the rickshaw. He tries to hold it all in his mind, the easy roll of Finn’s hips to the music, the pale length of Rey’s neck as she laughed in the ever changing lights, the way they both tasted sweet from the fermented juice they were drinking, the way the three of them pressed together around tables and on the dance floor, in their bed, and here, right now, this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my livejournal, [here](http://persephassax.livejournal.com/156782.html).
> 
> leave a message, take the opportunity to tell me what i've done wrong. tell me about how poe and finn are gonna hang out in their bachelor pad space ship looking for Rey and Luke, scooting around the galaxy stopping in shitty bars and kissing.


End file.
